


Requests

by Thelorelord



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: This is for the requests,ask away comment or contact me at halorings13@gmail.com.  I will try to work with you to write this.





	1. Chapter 1

Please read this before requesting.

-I will do smut,if requesting so please comment or contact me about it to negotiate it. In simpler words please clarify.

-If request is not clear I will post what I think it might be.

\- A unclear example is (Mchanzo fluff), this is the case in which I will use my own imagination.

\- A better example is(mchanzo fluff. A day after their engagement.)

-If you don't see your fandom up there don't be afraid to ask.

-If you are afraid to leave a comment just email me.(In the summary)

-I have literally no triggers so I am not afraid to write anything.

That's all loves,I look forward to doing these.


	2. The doctor x (sick) trapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t even respond to his own name anymore why chuckles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the doctor POV. The real names of the killers are used. The Doctor, Herman. The Trapper, Evan.

The entity handed him off to me. The entity was displeased with the way Evan was acting, even more so with his performance. I was to fix him, but there was two problems with that. If I was right about him he had Heller’s syndrome, it was practically unheard of for anybody over three. On top of that he could not be cured, he would just have to be taken care of. Most importantly Evan needed to be kept away from the others.

He could not sacrifice, instead of hunting he tried to make friends. When they ran away he did as well, crying to himself in a corner. He had even started to suck his thumb for comfort.

He was growing clumsy, he could not hold his machete the right way. The traps were being put down wrong. His steps became awkward and uncoordinated. He could barely stand up straight, much less chase after anybody.

The last straw was his bowel problems, he was wetting his overalls. Myers looked everything but pleased. But it wasn’t his fault, there is nothing wrong with Evan. He was just sick.

“Mister am I in trouble, I didn’t mean to do it.” Evan whined. I led him down the halls to my room, continuously tugging his arms. I sat him in the chair originally meant for treatment. As soon as he sat down an audible could be heard.

“Do not worry. I am just helping.” I say. I pull of his overalls, surprised to see that he has boxers on. I quickly pull of his soaked underwear, replacing them with a dipper.

I scoped him into my arms, placing him on to a hospital bed. 

Heat fills my chest what was it coming from? Pride, love? Whatever it was I wanted to improve on the feeling he was my responsibility.

“Hungary” Evan cried. Right I have to feed him.

“What do you want?

The Trapper babbles something, apple sauce was the only thing I thought was appropriate.

We all notice that he was not getting better. Though it's better that I have him in my care.

He was mine to care for now.


	3. Madness does not conquer all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If being in this place did not drive Dwight mad, the Doctor was sure going to do the trick. Was there any hope too be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight x Jake, or put as Dwake (In which I love this ship name)

Madness does not conquer all

Summary: If being in this place did not drive Dwight mad, the Doctor was sure going to do the trick.

Notes: Dwight x Jake, or put as Dwake (In which I love this ship name)

Dwight hated these trials, but certain killers made them even more unbearable, the Huntress, Freddy, but the worst of them all was the Doctor. Of course the killer had to be the doctor, making the possibly of him surviving this trail lower.

“It’s ok Dwight, you escaped him before.” Dwight calmed his nerves. As soon as he stopped his little mantra his heart started to pound.

“Are you kidding me?” Dwight thought to himself. He lowered his body to the floor, dragging his weight just above the floor. His heartbeat grew faster.

Hot white pain, traveled throughout his body, a maddening laugh accompanied it. The doctor had found him. It was time to run, his legs picked up without a second thought.

Every corner his made, every vault he leaped, any move he took a shock accompanied it. It hurt like hell, his sanity took the same effect.

Spiked-metal connected to his back, lunging him into the corn-field, he stopped running. Hiding among the corn.

He lost the doctor, but for how-long?

“I can not take another hit” Dwight thought to himself.

An exact replica of the Doctor appeared in front of him, not fazing him one bit. What did scare was his involuntary act. Screaming.

He ran as fast as he could from the scene, he needed help and fast. His madness was going to soon be the end of him.

He stopped at a started generator, someone had to be near.

No one was near it seemed, he was assed out. His chested heaved and his throat widen, preparing to scream. The noise did not reach past his lips. In fact his were pressed against his crush, Jake.

A wild blush appeared on Jakes face, “Sorry, I did not know what else to do.” Jake says.

“I … enjoyed that actually, than-you.”

Silence filled the air, until a snapping caught Dwight’s attention, the clapping in his face startled him.

“You are hit come here” Jake sighed.

Jake wrapped bandages on his wound, the bleeding stopped thought the pain was still there.

Jake spotted a small cut on his cheek, he leaned in to kiss the small wound. Both men blushed at this act of kindness.

“Thank-you for helping me.” Dwight beamed.

“My pleasure,” Jake said. “but we are not out of it yet.”

 

Jake ran off with Dwight not too far behind, they had a trial to win.

When they had won the trial they ran off hand in hand, staying like that until they got the campfire.

“Finally a reason to stay alive in the God-forsaken place.” Dwight sighed.

They did there damn best too win just to see each other again.

Madness overcomes a lot of things, faith, pride, luck. But two lovers found the one thing it can not even touch, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it nervous guest


	4. Well... Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh great not only did Cerberus have to crawl up my ass. Now my ship crashed, all these people look up to me. Their idol at this rate is going to die from stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the POV of young! Jack Morrison AU of Mass Effect.
> 
> If you don't understand where or how my AU compares see the end notes to understand.

“Commander Morrison…. Commander Morrison…. Jack!!!”My chest burns as my lungs fill, my eyes instantly catch my face of my shuttle piolet. Her eyes murky, wet almost bulging out of her head. She lunged at me, holding as tight as her little frame could.

“Morrison I thought you were gone,” Hana cried”The Overwatch crashed and we lost Genji, Jesse, Reinhardt, Gabe, and Ana. It took me hours to find you!”

“Where are the others?” my commander instincts kick in. The name Gabe catching my ears epically.

“Morrison I could tell you but my ship crashed. Don’t you remember?” Athena metallic voice chimed.

I sit up, running my hand through my hair. My hair… I am missing my helmet but it seem to be fine. Thin yes, but breathable none the less.

Where did we crash? 

Sand covered every inch of this place, no plants nor water could be seen. But if the planet was this flat anything far away would be visible, anything farther seems unreasonable.

We are at the ludicrous point.

“Morrison are you ok?” Athena asked.

“Yes, just thinking.” I said standing up. ”We need to move and fast. The others might not be as luck as I was”

I limp into a direction. Not knowing where I was going or if anybody was there, if anybody was alive. At least Hana was with me.

 

 

Minutes feel like hours, hours drag like days. Days… my thought are interrupted by the sand hugging my body. Forming against my body.

A familiar piece of metal laid at my feet, the chrome piece large enough to cover my body and some more. Only one person was large enough to wear the armor. Reinhardt.

“Hey, Hana! Look here!” I yelled.

Hana was already running up to me since my fall. I forgot she had little legs as well.

“Commander, what wrong?!” Hana shrieked.

I beckoned her towards me pointing to the metal piece

“Reinhardt I knew that old fart would die on me so soon, even though he is overdue.” Hana sassed as usual.

“Good to know your back to your old self Hana.”

She made an offended noise kicking dirt at me, forcing me to rush to my feet to avoid getting sand in my eyes.

I fell once more, this time due to a totally unrelated able reason, this reason was way more horrifying. The sand was sludgy, mixed with something wet. Something yellow, thick.

Krogan blood, Reinhardt was here not long ago but at this rate he time was going to come soon. Hana gasped behind me at the sight, I could see her eyes turning wet again.

My pain forgotten, my legs picked up following the trail of blood. Though it looked suspicious, not a drop was to be found, in was a streak across the ground. He was dragged.

My assault rifle at ready we were not alone on this planet.

Hopefully they were a friendly people, one way or another. They would be dealt with accordingly.

The trails lasted for miles across the sand, leading to what seemed to be a cave. The blood ran all the way to the cave leading into it.

The caves mouth was not visible through, it could be a trap…

I marched ran over to the cave, of course it would be as easy as that. The blood leads in then drops off.

"Athena what do you see?" I asked. 

"I read body heat signature matching Reinhardt's, Jesse, Genji's, Ana,and Gabe's. Proceed with caution." Athena informs.

I walk slowly into the cave,the darkness swallowing me whole. 

Kicking in my instinct to turn on my flash light without a thought.

There

Reinhardt was sleeping, watched by my crew. Most importantly Gabriel. 

I run over to them noticing they had food and water.

"Commander you may want to see this." Jesse pointed towards the opening at the end of the cave. The view greener then planet Earth, a treasure hidden away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help people who don’t know mass effect or overwatch here are the guild lines to understand the story.
> 
> Jack Morrison+ Commander Shepard = Commander Morrison
> 
> Athena+ Ed.E+ Normandy = AI! Athena, Overwatch the ship
> 
> SSP program = N7 program
> 
> D.va = the shuttle piolet
> 
> Reinhardt= Krogan!
> 
> Ana = Turin sniper 
> 
> Jesse = heavy pistol shooter
> 
> Talon= Cerberus
> 
> Genji =Cybernetic Drell


End file.
